This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present subject matter, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present subject matter. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fluid handling, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for fluid handling using an isobaric pressure exchanger (IPX).
A variety of fluids may be used in the extraction of hydrocarbons from the earth. For example, hydraulic fracturing may refer to the fracturing of rock by a pressurized liquid, which may be referred to as a fracing fluid. The use of fracing fluids for hydraulic fracturing may increase the production of hydrocarbons from certain reservoirs. Typically, the fracing fluid may be introduced into the wellbore of a hydrocarbon reservoir at very high pressures by using high-pressure, high-volume pumps. Unfortunately, these pumps may undergo accelerated wear and erosion because of the properties of the fracing fluid and/or certain components of the fracing fluid, which may increase the cost to operate the pumps and/or decrease the efficiency of the hydraulic fracturing operation.